morph_society_4realfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon S. Kennedy
Leon S. Kennedy is one of the main characters in the Resident Evil franchise, he is also the best character in the series. He started out as a rookie cop, but later became an expert special agent working for the president of the United States. He is a very experienced operative and can survive some of the toughest situations. Leon was one of the 4 survivers of the Raccoon City incident in 1998, he saved America from the terrorist cult, the Los Illuminados in 2004, helped put an end to the Harvardville outbreak in 2008, and will be fighting off thousands of monsters in 2013 in several parts of America, namely the town of Tall Oaks. Personality When we first see Leon in 1998 in Resident Evil 2, he is a brave, serious young man with a strong sense of responsibility and a desire to protect and serve. His personality differs very little in 2002 when featured in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles scenerio, Operation Javier. He is still brave and serious about his mission, and despite his occasional disagreements with then partner, Jack Krauser, he understands they must work together. In 2004 in Resident Evil 4 Leon has gotten more confident in himself. He cracks jokes, even in some of the most dangerous situations. He often smart mouthes his foes (much to the anger of Ramon Salazar). He still carries his sense of duty and goes to great lengthes to rescue President's daughter, Ashley Graham and to stop the Los Illuminados. The Raccoon City Incident Leon Kennedy, having just graduated the police academy was assigned to work at the Raccoon City Police Department (R.P.D.). Having overslept, Leon arrived long after the sun had set September 29th, 1998, a day later than he was scheduled to. Little did Leon know, him being late saved his life. When he arrived, the city was in ruins and he came across a body on the ground. Not aware of the T-virus outbreak, he inspected the body. Much to his surprise, several zombies, leaped out and attacked him. Leon ran from the group, and encountered Claire Redfield. Claire came to Raccoon City searching for her missing (and less awesome than Leon) brother, Chris Redfield. Leon and Claire decided to head to the R.P.D. headquarters to seek refuge. They are forced to split up when Leon's car is totalled, then crashed into by a truck driven by a zombie. While searching, Leon met another survivor, Ada Wong (The hot asian love interest). She claimed she was looking for her missing boyfriend, John Clemens. They develop a quick bond, Leon ever takes a bullet shot by Annette Birkin for her. Teaming up to survive, they fight off several zombies along the way. Eventually however, Ada is wounded by then mutated William Birkin's claw. William's wife, Annette reveals to Leon that Ada was lying all along, she is a spy who's goal is to steal the G-virus. Leon believes she is lying, until Ada later admits it to be true. Later, Leon's life is endangered when he comes across T-00, a tyrant sent to kill him and pick up a sample of the G-virus. Ada saves Leon from T-00, she shoots it's back to distract it. It begins to assault her, grabbing her, lifting her into the air and attacking her. She rapidly shoots it in the face, causing him to fall over into a pit of lava. Badly wounded, Ada confeses to Leon that everything Annette told him is true. Ada falls unconsious, Leon believes however that she is dead. When confronting the now mutated T-00, Ada is revealed to be alive, when she throws him a rocket launcher to help defeat him. Leon later meets back up with Claire and Sherry, the daughter of William and Annette Birkin, whom Claire rescued. The trio discover that Raccoon City will soon be struck by a nuclear bomb to eliminate the infected. They rush to find a way out, and discover a train they can use. They meet William Birkin again, having gone through his final mutation, aboard the train they are using to leave the city. After a breif battle with him, they leave him on the train to be killed by the missile launched into the city and finally die. Leon, Claire and Sherry are finally free from Raccoon City on September 30th, 1998. They survived a day in the hell that the T-virus created. ''Resident Evil'' titles Leon has appeared in *''Resident Evil 2'' - Leon's debut game. *''Resident Evil: Gaiden'' - A terrible spin-off game, it's aweful, don't ever play it, if you do I will rape you. *''Resident Evil 4'' - The best RE game, also also a revolutionary title. *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' - Marks Leon's first appearance in an RE film, also the first canon RE film. *''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' - A FPS game that expands on Leon's old partner, Jack Krauser, also a remake of RE2, RE: Code Veronica, it's an okay game I guess. *''Resident Evil'': Operation Raccoon City - In this Gears Of War rip-off/RE2 remake, you can atempt to kill Leon if you wish. WTF, Capcom? *''Resident Evil 6'' - In the upcoming Resident Evil, bioterrorism is breaking out all over the world, Chris is fighting it in China, a new un-named character is fighting it in Europe, and most importantly, Leon is fighting it in America. *Leon has also appeared in a couple of live action Resident Evil movies, but those movies blow monkey balls, so no one cares about those. Leon's Age *21 in Resident Evil 2 *25 in Operation Javier (Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles) *27 in Resident Evil 4 *28 in Resident Evil: Degeneration *36 in Resident Evil 6 Weapons Leon is known to use 'Handguns' *VP70 (RE2) *Handgun (RE4) *Red9 (RE4) *Punisher (RE4) *Blacktail (RE4) *Matilda (RE4) 'Shotguns' *Remington 1100-P (RE2) *Remington 1100 (RE2) *Shotgun (RE4) *Riot Gun (RE4) *Striker (RE4) *Mossberg M500 (RE4/Only obtainable through glitch) 'Rifles' *Bolt-Action Rifle (RE4) *Semi-Automatic Rifle (RE4) 'Magnums' *Desert Eagle (RE2) *Broken Butterfly (RE4) *Killer7 (RE4) *Handcannon (RE4) 'Machine Guns' *Ingram M-11 (RE2) *TMP (RE4) *Chicago Typewriter (RE4) 'Knives' *Knife (RE2) *Mercworx Sniper (RE4) *CQD Mark V Advanced Tactical Fighter (RE4/Takes from Krauser) 'Other' *Flamethrowe (RE2) *Gatling Gun (RE2) *Mine Throwe (RE4) *RPG-7 Rocket Launcher (RE2/4) *Rocket Launcher (Special) (RE4) *Infinite Rocket Launcher (RE4) *Hand Grenade (RE4) *Flash Grenade (RE4) *Incendiary Grenade (RE4) *P.R.L. 412 *Harpoon (RE4/One time only) Relationships 'Ada Wong' Leon first met Ada in Raccoon City in Resident Evil 2 and befriended her. Together they fought off zombies until Leon was wounded trying to save Ada. She revealed to Leon that she is actually a spy that was sent to infiltrate Raccoon City and recover a sample of the G-virus. Leon later meets Ada again in Resident Evil 4, where she is revealed to be working with Albert Wesker (badass main villain of the series) and later, revealed to also be working with Jack Krauser (Leon's ex-partner long thought dead). She is working to steal another sample; this time, it's of the Las Plagas plague. Ada is very flirtatious with Leon sometimes; she may possibley harbor feelings for him. She even openly betrays Krauser and Wekser to prevent Leon's assassination. Claire Redfield Leon first met Claire in 1998 during Resident Evil 2 in Raccoon City. She was looking for her older brother Chris Redfield, who had been missing for some time. Unfortunately, they were forced to split up at one point. She went on to fight a mutated William Birkin and find his daughter Sherry Birkin. She met up with Leon at the end where they proceeded to engage in one last battle with William Birkin and escape from Raccoon City. Later she went on to look for her brother, Chris, on Rockfort Island in Resident Evil: Code Veronica three months after the Raccoon City incident. Claire e-mailed Leon, asking him if he could inform Chris of her location. Leon tracked Chris down and told him of Claire's situation. Chris headed out to find her as soon as he could. Because of events that took place later on in RE:CV, Leon contacting Chris saved Claire's life. Leon and Claire met again in the Harvardville Incident in 2008 during Resident Evil: Degeneration. Where Leon once again saved Claire's life from a zombie outbreak. They parted ways early into the movie, but met up near the end to expose Frederic Downing for planning bioterrorism. During the movie's end, before Leon had to go due to being called in for a mission, he and Claire said they should meet up again some time, under more "normal" circumstances. Claire and Leon are close friends that both have experience with handling bioterrorism. They have held a close enough friendship that they apparently know each other's e-mails. A deeper relationship has also been hinted at. 'Chris' Redfield Leon and Chris have hardly ever interacted, their only connection is through Claire. They only ever had one meeting, and it was most likely a brief one. Chris references Leon in Resident Evil 5, saying that the "Majini match the description of the Ganados detailed in the Kennedy Report". They will however, both be appearing in Resident Evil 6. It isn't yet clear if they will have any interaction with each other as Leon will be in America and Chris will be in China. 'Ashley Graham' Leon found her in the cult's church and rescued her. They found out they were both infected with the las plaga, which complicated things evern more. Leon now had to get her home, stop the Los Illuminados, and find a cure. Leon and Ashley quickly gained a trust in one another, and bonded. They become friends of a sort, Leon even jokes after they jump from a high ledge that he "knew Ashley would be fine if she landed on her butt". During the ending, while escaping from the exploding island, Ashley even asks Leon if when it's all over, he'd like to come back to her place for some "overtime" (Overtime = Sex). Leon responded with a no, but we all know he's so awesome he could tap that whenever he wants. 'Ingrid Hunnigan' Hunnigan and Leon first met when she was assigned to be his support during his mission during the Los Illuminados incident. She and Leon appear to develop a friendship as they frequently exchange playful jokes. He even flirts with her during the game's end. Luis Sera Leon and Luis got along rather well, they both had similar personalities. Joking, flirtatious, and both had a strong sense of duty. They also both worked as police officers at one point in their lives. Luis and Leon were both deeply set on stopping the Los Illuminados. They knew each other for a short time, only a couple of days actually, but his death seemed to deeply upset Leon. 'Jack Krauser' Jack and Leon seemed to get along pretty well at first. They both understood their objective, they both knew their mission. Jack and Leon both harbored a sense of duty, as well as impressive survival skills. Krauser eventually grew a deep jealousy of Leon though, which lead to a series of events that lead him down his power trip, which eventually caused his demise. In 2004, Leon was surprised to see Krauser alive, as he faked his death in a helicopter crash 2 years prior. Krauser had changed, he always had a strong will to complete his objective, but he became ruthless and relentless in his attempts to assassinate Leon. Category:Morphopedia Category:Humour Category:Demons Category:Religion-based Category:TV Reference